Disappear
by rox-the-chaotic-one
Summary: SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY Yami is getting attacked! But is the true target him or Yugi? Rated for violence and mild language...
1. Prolouge

Disappear  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own YuGiOh  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami yawned and was surprised to see Yugi looking worried at him. "Are you okay Yami?" he asked. His violet eyes seemed sad and he was frowning.  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I b- Oh my God! I almost forgot about yesterday.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Yami smiled as he looked out at the say. It seemed so peaceful and tranquil. Unfortunately, it didn't stay that way for long. Joey came over and had lunch with Yami and Yugi. Than he and Yugi started a duel, while Yami watched TV. Suddenly Yugi and Joey heard yelling from the other room and ran to it. There was a figure that looked like a man, was all black and looked like a shadow. He had knocked Yami out and was about to stab him with a knife, but was stopped by Joey and Yugi. When he saw the two teens, he vanished.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"Yugi, are you and Joey okay?" a concerned Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, we're both but why would he try and kill you Yami?"  
  
"Maybe to kill you, Yugi." A voice commented from the doorway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kristen: It's...short.  
  
Me: Duh! It's the prolog! Dose anybody like it? Please R+R. No Flames, or Kristen and Kelley will attack! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disappear  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. YUGIOH.  
  
Notes: Answers to your reviews: (thanks!)  
  
Kanatasha: Get use to the cliffies. They are here to stay. ^__^  
  
Yami-Yugi: Here's more!  
  
Roxys Bodyguard: Thanks for your help at school with that teme! *evil grin*  
  
CaRoLyN CsOhJv: Here you go, try not to hold your breath so long next time!  
  
Adrienne-Lillian: Thanks! The chapters will be longer, I promise!  
  
Kyra Windwood: Now you'll know. It's in the first sentence.  
  
Dias Sahari: Here ya go!  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
Yugi and Yami turned to the voice to see Bakura and Ryou standing their Ryou looking slightly confused.  
  
"Um what do you mean Yami? I mean, if they were after Yugi, why attack Yami? I'm afraid I don't understand Bakura''.  
  
"Well, it has to do with the link between Yami and their hikari, and the Millennium Bond. "We all know that if the hikari," here he motioned to Yugi and Ryou "dies, we" he motioned to himself and Yami" will die as well, or some junk like that. I believe the pharaoh understands now." He looked at Yami, who nodded. "Yugi who is the most important person to you?"  
  
"Yami"  
  
"Yes, so if he died you would be miserable, correct?"  
  
"Of course, but-"  
  
"Let me finish. Well, you know the hikari dies, yami does equation, well lets just say its not a one way street. If Yami or myself died, Yugi or Ryou would to. So, now do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." Yugi said, looking extremely pale."  
  
"I have one question, the thing that attacked Yami?"  
  
"That was a black shadow." Bakura answered.  
  
"What?" Ryou asked, eyes wide."  
  
"A black shadow, it's a demonically enhanced spirit." Yami clarified  
  
"If it was after me, why didn't it attack me when Joey and I came into the living room? Instead it disappeared."  
  
"Who knows? We need to be very careful though." Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, my abiou is in as much danger as myself."  
  
"I'm not the only one in danger. If they're attacking you then might attack my friends, to make me suffer." Yugi paled as he said it.  
  
"It's a possibility." Yami signed.  
  
"I hope they're okay." Yugi muttered.  
  
"Tea especially." Ryou mused.  
  
"Ha, don't worry about her or Seto, they both can handle themselves. It's Joey and Tristan I'm more worried about."  
  
"Yes, we need to warn them."  
  
~*~  
  
As it turned out, their warning was too late. They found out that some unknown force attacked Joey and Tristan, Joey was in ICU, but Tristan wasn't so lucky. Tristan had died, in a brutal murder, and Joey was barley clinging to life. If the blade had pierced his chest an inch over, Joey would re dead too.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto and Bakura went to meet up with Tea, who was wearing loose pants and a loose jacket. She was a look on her face that showed she was grief stricken, but that didn't mean she was defenseless. She had shown that to a mugger when she had gotten to the parking lot. He was now in the hospital. When Seto and Bakura questioned her, she responded that "Fighting is not the answer, it is the question. Some times the answer is hell ya! I'm a 5th degree black belt and can take care of myself very well, thank you." (What? Tea has a black belt in all my stories?)  
  
~*~  
  
When the doctor came in, telling Yugi and Yami that they could see Joey. As expected, the first thing Yugi did was apologize. Then he slowly told Joey that Tristan didn't make it, and was dead. (What? I can't stand him so I killed him off.) When Joey heard this, he broke down. Yugi felt miserable, he felt that this was all his fault. 'I wish that they would just take me instead of hurting my friends.'  
  
///That could be arranged/// a voice full of malice stated.  
  
/What, who are you?/  
  
///The one who wishes to destroy!///  
  
/You don't scare me!/  
  
///I should./// As the voice faded a shock hurled through Yugi, causing him to fall out of his chair, screaming and clutching his stomach.  
  
~*~ Yugi's POV~*~  
  
When I heard the voice say that 'I should' be scared of him, I felt revived, as the conversation was now over. That relief only lasted a second, as the next I felt as if I was being ripped apart. I also felt kinda like I did when I was in the shadow realm, but ten times worst. I screamed and clutched my stomach, trying in vain to ease the intense pain. I focused on trying to contact Yami. /Ya...am...mi/ I finally managed. I focused again, /he...lp me/ I gasped as a new wave of pain washed over me. I felt like I was on fire. I just wanted to black out, but I couldn't. I felt like I was going to die...  
  
~*~Yami's POV~*~  
  
I looked from Joey, crying to Yugi, who was doing the same thing. I couldn't stand it, and I left the room. About five minuets later, I heard a scream of pain from Yugi! I rushed in and saw him rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach. I faintly heard him over our mind link, pleading for me to help. I tried to, but as I came nearer I was thrown against the wall by some unknown dark force. Suddenly, the dark energy surrounding Yugi disappeared. I ran to Yugi, lifting him up gently. Joey moved to the side so I could set Yugi on the bed. I noticed something wrong, he was barley breathing! I pulled off his black jacket and was shocked when I saw his normally white T-shirt, drenched red with his blood.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
MWAHAHAHA!!! Cliffy!! What happened to Yugi? Who was it talking to him? How will Tea react? Will Yugi and Yami survive? If you want to know, R+R! (well, you already read, so just review!!) I am the evil cliffy queen! No flames! (I mean it!) Or a lot of people will try to find and kill you. If you don't like it, then why did you read it? 


	3. Chapter 2

Disappear  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!! LEAVE ME ALONE! DO YOU ENJOY TORMENTING ME???  
  
Note: Sorry for taking so long, my life has been VERY hectic lately...sorry! Also, there will be violent flashbacks and blood in this chapter.  
  
Raven: YES!!!!!  
  
Suicune: Calm down Raven...  
  
rox: Oh, that's Suicune, my yami....Okay, now to the reviewers:  
  
Neo-QueenRini: No prob, computers do that all the time!  
  
Angel-of-the-Apocalypse: ^_^ Thanks! Why a cliffy? Because, I AM THE EVIL CLIFFY QUEEN!!  
  
Kanatasha: Do I look like the kind of person who would kill Yugi?  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Rox: ^^' Um...I don't think he'll die in this...  
  
btrfly-gal75: Me continuing! Chapters will get longer eventually (I hope)  
  
Queen Ali B: Tristan, you are un-loved! Anyways, thank-you!  
  
Adrienne-Lillian: Me too! More is finally here! Sorry 4 the wait!  
  
rox: That's all, now onto the fic!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~~~Dream~~~~  
  
I'm running, running as fast as I can, his shadow is looming closer. NO!! I tripped! No, please...he's found me here. "What? Can't run anymore?" His malevolent voice sneers. "Well, that's to bad!" He takes a knife and slashes my exposed back. I cry out from the burning pain as he continues to beat me, kicking and punching me, and sometimes even slamming me against the wall. I am barley conscious when he backs off, smirking. "If you ever try to escape me again I'll give you pain on a whole new level. Let's go now..." He grabs me by my hair, as tears mixed with blood slither down my face, which is taunt with pain. I whimper and he kicks me in the stomach. I hear a sickening crack and know that he must have just broken a rib or two. It hurts so much I can't help but scream.  
  
~~~~End Dream, Yami's POV~~~~  
  
The doctor looks over Yugi, and gently pulls off his blood stained shirt. Neither Joey nor I was prepared for the deep gash on his chest. I also noticed something else, a long, jagged scar cutting across his chest. How did he get that? I've never seen it before! But, come to think of it, I've never seen him without a shirt, and from Joey's shocked look, I'd say neither has he. I saw the doctor frown as he looked at my hikari. I had failed him, my abiou, my hikari. The doctor put his hand on my shoulder and looked like he was about to say something, when Joey yelped. I turned and saw Yugi Shuttering and crying. "YUGI!" I cried as I rushed over, trying vainly to awaken him.  
  
As I attempted to awake him I noticed blood on the blanket, coming from his back. I gently pulled him so I could see his back, and gasped at what I saw. Scars covered his back, along with a long, fresh slash running down his back. I noticed that bruises were appearing over his body, and was shocked when I heard an anguished scream coming from my light. His eyes snapped open and he gasped, first for air, then from the pain caused by his injuries. "Y-y-yami? What-" He flinched and whimpered as the doctor touched his bruised side.  
  
The doctor looked over at me. "Two of his ribs are broken. This gash on his back isn't very deep, but it must hurt like hell. The one I'm most worried about is his chest. Overall, he's in desperately bad shape. He'll need to stay at the hospital, I'll get a room ready".  
  
"I see. I guess I need to make some phone calls".  
  
"C-c-can I stay here?" Yugi asked quietly, sill obviously in a lot of pain. The doctor frowned concentrating then smiled.  
  
"Of course. I'll have someone make an extra bed into here." Yugi nodded ten laid down. His eyes closed and he fell in asleep.  
  
I didn't want to leave, and luckily, I didn't need to. Bakura, followed by a pale Ryou, crying Tea, and, as always, Mr. Show-no-emotion Kaiba, entered the room. None of them were expecting to see Yugi injured, let alone this bad. Tea almost passed out, Bakura stared in horror, Ryou gasped and moved to a chair before his legs gave way and Kaiba looked extremely upset, which was highly unusual. All of them, except for Tea looked suppressed when they heard about the scars. She just nodes sadly Joey noticed this and started yelling at her. He kept screaming that she should have told them and how they could have helped Yugi if they had known. She looked close to tears, but still held her ground. Suddenly we heard a shaky voice state "I-its not h-her fault. I t-told her n-not to t-tell anyone. I didn't want to remember." We all stared at Yugi. "I should have told you guys especially you, Yami. I never really told anyone, Tea found out about the scars and asked me. It took her a week to get it out of me." He gave a hollow bitter laugh, "I just didn't want to remember, but now I'm reliving it in my dreams, but that's not enough, the pain in my dreams affects me as well. I guess that would mean he's involved, huh Tea?" She nodded.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
Yugi looked at the ceiling sadly. "My father. . . " He responded slowly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yea! One of the villains I need a name for Yugi's father. Who will be the next target? And what clues would there be at the scene of the crime? And how can Yami protect Yugi? Wouldn't you like to know! I am the evil cliffhanger Queen! Also SORRY SORRY SORRY for the wait! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disappear  
  
By: rox  
  
rox: I would like to thank my 4 reviewers...  
  
To Queen Ali B: Um...thanks! As your questions...1) I didn't, 2) Next chapter...I think, 3) Um...It's in this chapter!  
  
To Adrienne-Lillian/plushies: Um....Okay. I'm really glad you liked it though! ^__^  
  
To K.C. Whitestar: Yes...poor poor poor Yugi...  
  
To Neo-QueenRini: Yes, thank-you.  
  
Tucson: Okay, well, that's all. Can we get on with it already?  
  
rox: Oh, that's my newest muse, Tucson.  
  
Tucson: Duh.  
  
rox: -_- Anyways, no one offered names...Well, VERY sorry for the long update. Finals then Grand Canyon, then grandparents then I got sick! Really sick! Still am kinda...Anyways, onto the fic!  
  
.:!#Chapter 3#!:.  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
"YOUR FATHER?!?! WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. I hear Yugi whimper and turn to him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YUGI? DID IT EER OCURE TO YOU THAT WE MIGHT WANT TO KNOW?!" I take a breath and notice Yugi is trembling. I wonder why...my hikari is terrified and I have a suspicion that I am what he's scared of. "Yugi?" I whisper as I reach out to comfort him. He flinches back. I move forward and gently lift him into my arms. I rub his back, careful of his injury and try to comfort him. //Yugi? Aibou, what's wrong?//  
  
/Yami, are you...are you mad at me? Do you hate me now?/ He quietly asks. Why would he think that I hated him?  
  
//NO! Of course not aibou! I'm just mad at that bastard who calls himself you're father! I don't hate you in any way hikari! I just wish you would have told us before.//  
  
/I'm sorry Yami, I was afraid that you guys would hate me if you knew. That and the fact that he-um...never mind Yami, it's nothing./  
  
//He what?//  
  
/He would do a lot of bad things to me. Can we please not talk about it?/  
  
I frown at this but reluctantly agree. //For now aibou, for now.//  
  
~Joey's POV~  
  
Poor Yug. I had no idea he had to go through that. And to make matters worse his dad's coming after him too! Man, he sure goy hurt badly, but, then again, so did Tristen and I...  
  
/\/\Flashback/\/\  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here" a sinister voice sneered. Joey and Tristen looked around and saw a tall man with black spiky hair that had red streaks in it and hard, cold violet eyes. He muttered something that the teens couldn't hear and strong ropes appeared around them.  
  
"Good job Shiseiji." Another voice calmly stated when Joey & Tristen were securely, and a bit to tightly, tied up. "Well, what should we do to them?"  
  
"I don't care as long as I get what belongs to me." The man, Shiseiji growled. "How about some shock treatment?"  
  
"Sounds good." With that a black bolt of electricity coursed through the teens, causing them to scream in pain. It would stop then restart continuously, causing them even more pain. After that Shiseiji used a metal chain to beat the two boys. Darkness began to overwhelm the two, a darkness one would never wake up from. The last thing Joey saw was Shiseiji holding a knife, and a shadow.  
  
/\/\End Flashback/\/\  
  
"Yugi, what was your father's name?"  
  
"Shiseiji, why?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
~*~  
  
Mokuba sat on the couch, watching a movie. 'I hope Seto's okay! And Joey! Who could do that to him? I wonder how long he'll need to stay there...' Mokuba suddenly heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He walked in and saw a shadowy figure in the darkened room. 'Oh, just the cook.'  
  
///Afraid not. Ding-dong, the cook is dead, you're in trouble so you'd better watch you're head!///  
  
"SETO!!!" Mokuba screamed as the shadow turned and approached...  
  
~*~  
  
Seto's eyes snapped open from where he had be dozing. "Mokuba, he, he's in trouble!" Yugi paled as he heard this.  
  
/Oh no! This is all my fault! I just wish they had-/  
  
//YUGI! Listen! This is not you're fault! NOT. YOUR. FAULT!//  
  
///Yes it is pharaoh///  
  
.:!#!:..:!#!:..:!#!:.  
  
Well? What ya think? Okay, do you want Mokuba to get killed?  
  
Raven & Tucson: *sniggering*  
  
rox: What?  
  
Raven: Well, next chapter, Yugi's gonna-  
  
Seto: *covers Raven's mouth* Shut up!  
  
rox: See ya next chapter!  
  
Yugi: Please review!  
  
Suicune: No flames! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disappear  
  
By: rox  
  
Well, since ONE person answered my survey Mokuba will not die...yet...  
  
Mokuba: -.- What is it with you and trying to kill me?  
  
Seto: You better not kill him.  
  
rox: I won't, I'll just severely injure him ^-^  
  
Seto & Mokuba: -.-' Gee, that's comforting...  
  
rox: Anyways, ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!! And to answer reviewers...I don't wanna, MOKUBA! You get to do it.  
  
Mokuba: Joy...  
  
Adrienne/plushies and Krystal: rox says 'thanks' or she would if she was replying instead of me...here's the update!  
  
yugi yami 15: We're glad you liked it! ^-^ Um...you know you reviewed three times? Cool, you must REALLY like it! ^-^  
  
Thunderjam: THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!  
  
Yami-Isis: I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Kori no Akuma: Um...rox said 'thanks'  
  
Mittens2200: Yes, I agree, mean evil cliffy! Here's the next chapter.  
  
Neo-QueenRini1: And you say the same thing over and over.  
  
Mokuba: Done.  
  
rox: I don't own YuGiOh  
  
Seto: There is a God!  
  
rox: Hush you.  
  
.:!#Chapter 4#!:.  
  
///Pharaoh, it is time you face facts, this is all your little hikari's fault.///  
  
"No.." Yugi murmured, unshed tears in his eyes. "NO!!! Yami, go with Seto to help Mokuba! Bakura, Ryou, go too! Ple-" He broke off, coughing. Yami's worry for his charge increased when he saw that there was blood on the bed sheet. "Please? Go, he needs help..." Yugi said quietly. The four nodded and left.  
  
/Be safe mon hitari no boku, please don't get hurt.../  
  
//I'll be careful. Now get some rest mon hitari no ore, you need the rest if you are to get better.//  
  
/Okay./  
  
Yugi looked up to see that a nurse and Joey's doctor had come back in along with the other bed. Tea picked him up and sat him in the bed then was shooed away by the nurse who was tending to Yugi's numerous wounds. Meanwhile the doctor was checking on Joey.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, you need to get your rest. You are here to get better, so turn it down a notch." Joey grinned sheepishly and nodded. Finally the nurse was done with Yugi. Yugi's torso was covered with bandages. The two medical staff left the room, leaving Tea, Joey and Yugi alone.  
  
"I think that doctor is right you two. Joey, your really hurt and need some sleep, and Yugi can barley move without pain. You two need a lot of rest." Both boys nodded, now that they thought about it, they were tired.  
  
"Tea, make sure that that...that thing doesn't get you, okay?" Yugi pleaded weakly, trying to keep awake.  
  
"Um-hum, as long as you get some sleep." When she looked down again she saw that both boys were asleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
Mokuba cringed as another blow hit him. That shadowy thing had been attacking him and he was nearly passed out from pain. 'Seto, please help me, somebody...' He silently pleaded.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" A loud commanding voice yelled, and Mokuba felt someone gently lifting him up.  
  
"Pharaoh, High Priest, Tomb Robber, how nice to see you all...don't worry, I'm sure the boy will live, which is more than can be said for your charge pharaoh. Better run fast, as you left him almost completely alone. See you all soon!" The figure crackled and vanished.  
  
"YUGI!" Yami yelled, panic stricken. He ran towards the door.  
  
"Oh dear, yami, you go with him, I'll stay here with Seto, and we'll be there soon!" Ryou said to Bakura, who left after the pharaoh. "Come on Seto, let's take care of Mokuba..."  
  
~~~~  
  
A tall man with jet-black hair and black eyes walked through the hospital, stopping at the door marked '504: Joey Wheeler, Yugi Moto' He opened the door and looked at the small, tri-colored haired duelist laying in the bed sleeping.  
  
"HEY! Who are you? What are you doing here?" Tea yelled at the man, waking Joey from his slumber.  
  
"Huh?" Joey then saw the man glaring at Tea and slowly moving towards Yugi. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Joey shouted at the man.  
  
"Why should I?" He snarled. Tea got ready for an attack, but before he could the man had slammed her into a wall, knocking her out.  
  
'Gee, he's fast.' Joey thought panicked as the man went to Yugi again. 'Well, only live once...' He said a quick pray under his breath and Jumped onto the man. All this did was get him thrown back onto the bed on his already injured arm. Joey's face contorted in agony and his arm gave way. "AHHHHH!! THAT FUCKING HURT!!"  
  
The man ignored him and went over to Yugi again. There was a sudden movement then the door opened. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yami yelled. The man looked up and smirked.  
  
"Too late, he's going to die now..." The man snickered, but it ended up in a scream as his soul was violently ripped from his body. Bakura ran over to help Tea while Yami went to Yugi. What Yami saw made him pale, Yugi wasn't breathing, and there was no pulse.  
  
He was dead.  
  
.:!#!:..:!#!:..:!#!:.  
  
See! I didn't kill Mokuba! *looks proud*  
  
Yugi: *looks over fic* -.-' I died! AGAIN!! Yami: but, Yugi isn't REALLY dead is he?  
  
rox: Um...yea. Let's go over something: 1. He has no pulse and 2. He's not breathing. He's dead pharaoh!  
  
Yami: But-  
  
rox: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Review!!!! No reviews means no more chapters! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disappear  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I DO own Hebi, Takaha, Yin, Yang, Vitani and The Shadow Lands.  
  
rox: ^^; sorry for the wait...*sees angry reviewers* ACK! DON'T KILL ME!!! Well...to answer reviewers...to Ann Onymous: YEA! You don't wanna kill me! ^___^ Um...I mean, THANKIES!! =^_^=  
  
to Adrienne kimm: Well, It won't be Yami, but don't worry, it may have a happy ending...*sees Yami glaring* EEP! OKAY! IT WILL!!!  
  
to Star Girl11: YEA!! SOMEONE ACTUALLY LOOKS AT MY BIO!!! Um...actually, I have NOTHING against Yugi! I ADORE HIM!!! ^-^  
  
to Bayleaf: Yup, I killed him! *looks proud until seeing murderous glares from readers) EEP! I keep forgetting, I wanted to read some of you ficcys! In which one does Ash die? Well...I might bring Yugi back...BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *gets hit with clam* X.x  
  
Clam: Grr...*goes back to Clam Wars*  
  
rox: READ CLAM WARS FOR POINTLESS RANDOM HUMOR!!! Um...I mean...  
  
to kel: XP  
  
to Kitty-Fae: NOOO!!! DON'T KILL ME!! I'M TOO ME TO DIE!! Um...thanks for the review!  
  
rox: Well, I'm done with this...just so you know, this chapter may be a tad boring, but it is VERY important! Also, If anyone draws Hebi, Takaha, Yin, Yang or Vitani I would LOVE it see it! ^_^  
  
~~Chapter 5~~  
  
The Shadow Lands. The Shadow Lands is a parallel world, where those who are 'lost' go. There is a guardian and a judge who 'rule' the shadow lands. The guardian's name is Takaha while the judge's name is Hebi.  
  
Takaha looks 18 and has sliver-blue hair (strait down to about her waist) and purple eyes with silver flecks in them. She is about 6' and wears loose cloths that usually consist of a silver top and either light purple or light blue pants. She also has wings that she can hide if she feels like it. They are angel-like but instead of white they are black with a silver design.  
  
Hebi looks 17 and has black/VERY dark blue hair (slightly spiky, long, in a ponytail about 5") and VERY DARK blue (almost black) eyes. He's about 6' 2" and wears tight black leather pants and a red & gold shirt. He also has wings that he cam hide if he wants to, though he seldom does. They are like dragon wings, and are pure black.  
  
There are also several creatures there. One is a darkbeast that looks like a black panther with silver eyes and black wings that have a glowing design on them. Her name is Vitani. Another creature is the suritea (swee-rei-ta) named Yang. He looks like a black dog, but reaches up to a little above Hebi's waist. His eyes are a purple color and he has silver horns (not strait up, but curved back) and silver bands around his ankles. He also has a silver stripe running down his back that looks like a lightening bolt. He has a long tail with a point at the end. Beside the stripe, he is pure black except for one of his paws and his muzzle that are gray. (and gray belly! ^-^) He wares a thin silver chain with a black ankh on it. Finally, there is a kitsune that has nine tails and is a silver color with black on the tips of her tails and paws. She has a thin gold chain with a red ankh on it. Her name is Yin.  
  
~~  
  
"HEBI!!!!!" An extremely angry guardian yelled. Meanwhile a VERY scared Judge was trying to hide, with VERY little success, mainly due to the vegetation-or lack there of.  
  
"Vitani! Help! Hide me!" Hebi pleaded. The drakbeast took one look at him, rolled her eyes and leapt into the air. Hebi sighed. Then he started running again. Before he had gotten three steps though, he was halted. Someone had grabbed his shirt. A VERY angry Takaha someone. Who was presently holding him in the air, glaring.  
  
"WELL?" She demanded heatedly. He visibly flinched when he saw her aura getting larger.  
  
"Sorry?" He asked. He briefly wondered what he had done wrong THIS time. Luckily, he was spared more of Takaha's wrath by the appearance of the suritea. Yang ran up to the two and looked into Takaha's eyes.  
  
"Mistress, something his happening." Takaha nodded, dropped Hebi and went to follow Yang. Hebi rubbed his sore butt and followed the two.  
  
They reached the area, and noticed that Yin and Vitani were already there. "I wonder what kind of loser-reject got lost THIS time?" Hebi grumbled. He HATED this. Usually they were annoying idiots. Of course he HAD to help them...how dull.  
  
A shock wave went through the area and a black flame appeared. When it dissipated, a boy was standing there. He looked up, his amethyst eyes widening.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
~~  
  
Well, thanks All Folks! ^_^ please review! Hope it's not TOO confusing! ^_^ 


End file.
